


The one where Thingol is more Thingoly

by Ferith12



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:29:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferith12/pseuds/Ferith12
Summary: Thingol does not react well to a kid showing up on his doorstep.  Beleriand is saved?





	The one where Thingol is more Thingoly

When a small human child showed up on Thingol's doorstep, Thingol reacted how anyone who had met him for more than two minutes might expect him to.

"No.  No!   Just because I very VERY reluctantly let my daughter marry a Man that one time does not mean I'm going to welcome all the Men with open arms.  I was not setting a precedent.  I don't want a Mannish kid in my house.  They're messy.  And Stinky.  And ugly." 

At this point Turin, whose face had been turning increasingly red, burst into angry-tears and punched Thingol in the place where no male wants to be punched.

"Ow!" said Thingol.  He didn't have smol!Turin arrested or killed or anything, though, because Thingol is a jerk but he's not completely evil.  Instead, he held Turin up at arms length and let him kick uselessly at the air. 

"This is exactly what I'm talking about,"  Thingol said,  "If he's Beren's relative, why can't he look after him?"

"That's actually... not a bad idea," said Melian, not entirely sure that she could believe the words coming out of her mouth.  Not that she approved of Thingol's elf elitism.  But elves and men  _were_ very different, and it would probably save Turin a lot of angst, culture shock, and be all round healthier for him if he was raised by Beren and Luthien.  Also she could tell, being a Maia, that taking in Turin son of Hurin would not end well for Doriath. Ossiriand wasn't as safe as Doriath, but it was certainly safer than Hithlum. 

* * *

"Would you mind fostering a human child?"  a nightingale asked Beren.

"Any one in particular?"

 


End file.
